In The Past
by Irlynn
Summary: Sesshoumaru's never had a friend, but it all changes when he meets Yuuki, a free-spirited young girl.Years after,Yuuki ends up in a huge slaughter and was killed;Sesshoumaru vowed never to have anyone close to him, after the pain of losing his best friend
1. One Day

In The Past  
  
Episodes 1-5  
  
At Yuuki's Home  
  
Yuuki's mother: Yuuki!!!Where are you!!  
  
Yuuki: Im in the garden!!!  
  
Yuuki's mother:Come over to the main building.  
  
Yuuki:Ok mom.  
  
Yuuki runs towards the main building, tripping over her own two feet on the way over. Yuuki falls face flat on the ground. splat!!  
  
Yuuki:sniffles owww.....  
  
Yuuki's mother runs over to where her daughter had fallen.  
  
Yuuki's mother:Oh..are you alright Yuuki?  
  
Yuuki:Yeah...tears in eyes  
  
Yuuki and her mother walks back to the house.  
  
It's night  
  
Yuuki's mother:Yuuki, your father's having one of his friends over. I want you to be a good girl while your father's friend is here.  
  
Yuuki:Alright...thinking-but i dont wanna!!!!  
  
Yuuki's mother:Your father's friend is brining his son with him too, so you'd better be good to Sesshoumaru too Yuuki. I'm sure he wont bother you if you dont bother him.  
  
Yuuki:Who's Sesshoumaru?  
  
Yuuki's mother: He's the son of your father's firend.  
  
Yuuki:Oh....  
  
Next Morning  
  
Yuuki's father's friend arrives wtih his son.  
  
Yuuki: Welcom to our humble home....sir.bows  
  
Yuuki's mother(Ichigo):Yes, you are very welcome here.bow  
  
Yuuki's father(Ryou):It's good to see you again. I presume this is your son, Sesshoumaru, is it not?gestures to Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru's father(Ryou's friend):Yes, this is my son, and i presume this pretty young lady here is your daughter.  
  
Ryou: Yes, she is.  
  
Sesshoumaru's father: Sesshoumaru, say haello to Yuuki.  
  
Sesshoumaru:mumblesHello....  
  
Yuuki:.........  
  
Ichigo(Yuuki's mother):Yuuki, say hello to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Yuuki:grumbles.....hello.......  
  
Ryou: Come, my dear friend, we have a lot to discuss.  
  
Sesshoumaru's father:Yes, it's been a long time....  
  
Sesshoumaru's father, Ryou(Yuuki's father) and Ichigo(Yuuki's mother) leaves the two children to play in the garden.  
  
Sesshoumaru:stare.................  
  
Yuuki:stare..................  
  
Yuuki takes her ball and statrs bouncing it.bounce bounceThe ball suddenly rolls away from her and to Sesshoumaru's feet.pok  
  
Sesshoumaru:looks down.........picks the ball up  
  
Yuuki:walks over....give it back.....please...  
  
Sesshoumaru:........plays with ball  
  
Yuuki:....GIVE IT BACK!!!!puffs cheeks  
  
Sesshoumaru:throws ball away Go get it yourself.  
  
Yuuki chases after the ball, but....as usual, she trips and falls...  
  
Yuuki:splat!!!owwww..........  
  
Sesshoumaru:laughs uncontrollably...hahahaha!!!!!  
  
Yuuki:looks up..........tears in eyes  
  
Sesshoumaru:still laughinghahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuuki:starts wailingwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A dark, menacing shadow suddenly looms over Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru:gulpsUh Oh.........  
  
A huge, menacing, dark shadow looms over Sesshoumaru with the background all dark and evil looking.  
  
Sesshoumaru:Uh Oh.....This is NOT good....  
  
Sesshoumaru's father:What-Did-You-Do-,Sesshoumaru....?  
  
Sesshoumaru:uhhh....uh...gulps  
  
Sesshoumaru's fatherdrags him away to teach him a lesson(like....he wasnt suppoed to make Yuuki cry).  
  
Yuuki:sniff sniff.....  
  
Ichigo:Oh..my poor little baby. Are you alright?  
  
Takuto:slaps head..........  
  
Sesshoumaru , all bruised, comes back with his father.  
  
Sesshoumaru's father:Now, apoligize to Yuuki.  
  
Sesshoumaru:mumbles....sorry........  
  
Sesshoumaru's father:vein pops on head....grrr....say it like you mean it you little brat!!!!punches Sesshoumaru's head(this is like when Inuyasha punches Shippou's head)  
  
Sesshoumaru:making a face....sorry....Yuuki..  
  
Sesshoumaru's father:more veins pop....grr....why you inso-  
  
Sesshoumaru:shivering in fear...uh....uh....  
  
Yuuki:smilingApology accepted.  
  
Sesshoumaru:surprised look...............  
  
Sesshoumaru's father:calms down.....huh?....  
  
Takuto:clears throathrm...well,..uh..now that that's settled, let's get back to our discussion inside.  
  
Adults leave  
  
Sesshoumaru:Why'd you do that for?  
  
Yuuki:Do what?  
  
Sesshoumaru:....the "Apology accepted"....?  
  
Yuuki:...umm..my mother......  
  
Sesshoumaru:liar  
  
Yuuki:...fine.....it wasnt my mother....  
  
Sesshoumaru:.then why?....  
  
Yuuki:.....uh....uh....I.uh.....just..uh....yellswell, why do you even care?  
  
Sesshoumaru:taken abackWha--T?  
  
In the Garden  
  
Sesshoumaru:taken abackWha--T?  
  
Yuuki:stares at the ground..............  
  
Sesshoumaru:...getting nervous....um..are you crying again...?...  
  
Yuuki:looks up with tears in her eyes............no.....  
  
Sesshoumaru:......thinkingshes gonna start wailin agin.....talksplz plz dont cry.....  
  
Yuuki:.....tears still in her eyes....i said im not crying....  
  
Sesshoumaru:...then what's up with the tears in your eyes.???  
  
Yuuki:wipes tears away...nothing....i just got some dust in my eyes..thats..all..  
  
Sesshoumaru:...you're gonna start crying again are you?  
  
Yuuki:yellsN-O!!!im not!!!  
  
Sessoumaru:blown backfrom Yuuki's yellingok ok i get the point...you dont have ta yell....  
  
one minute silence  
  
Yuuki has tears in her eyes again....  
  
Sesshoumaru:...umm...unsure....do you have dust in your eyes again or are you goin to cry?....  
  
Yuuki:looks straight at Sesshoumaru...........  
  
Yuuki runs into Sesshoumaru and starts crying...again.  
  
Yuuki:crying and talkingwhy does everyone stop being friends with me after they see my eyes....?  
  
Sesshoumaru:dont know wat to do...wa-t?...stop being friends after seeing your eyes......???really confused  
  
Yuuki:looks up into Sesshoumaru's eyes...i have demon eyes....but im a human...  
  
Sesshoumaru:At least you're special......  
  
Yuuki:...no im not....having demon eyes isnt special...it's a curse.....ill never make friends...with anyone....cries some more  
  
Sesshoumaru:Watever....at least you got a chance...im a pure blooded demon  
  
Yuuki:...wat......surprised........demon.....?  
  
At this point Yuuki pushes herself away from Sesshoumaru. For some reason Yuuki has a huge grudge against demons.....  
  
Yuuki:glares at Sesshoumaru......grr......  
  
Sesshoumaru:confused......huh?  
  
Yuuki:i dont like demons, whether they are good or bad...  
  
Sesshoumaru:...........starts to glare too  
  
Yuuki:thinkingi thought he was nice, but he IS a demon..so.....  
  
In the Garden  
  
Yuuki:thinking..at first he seemed kinda nice...but he IS a demon.....  
  
Sesshoumaru:Alright!! I finally get to fight!!!  
  
Yuuki:glares............grr.....  
  
Sesshoumaru:glare back.....................  
  
While Yuuki and Sesshoumaru are glaring at each other, their parents are in the house discussing their childrens' futures.  
  
Ryou(Yuuki's father):I guess im gonna hav to find a suitable husband for my daughter when she gets older...sigh...i really wished to have a son..but a having a daughter is also nice.  
  
Ichigo(Yuuki's mother):...Please dont say such things dear.  
  
Sesshoumaru's father:Yes, your wife is right. And besides, you have a very fine daughter,such a sweet little girl....unlike that bratty son of mine.  
  
Back to Yuuki and Sesshoumaru  
  
Yuuki:glare...........  
  
Sesshoumaru:glare...............  
  
Yuuki:glare........well?.....  
  
Sesshoumaru:glare well wat?  
  
Yuuki:you said you wanted to fight...  
  
Sesshoumaru:ya..so wat?  
  
Yuuki:arent you gonna attack?  
  
Sesshoumaru:nah..you first  
  
Yuuki:bet you're just too chicken cuz your father's gonna spank you again.evil looking grin  
  
Sesshoumaru:no im not....  
  
Yuuki:you are too!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:.......arent ladies supposed to go first?  
  
Yuuki:.................  
  
Sesshoumaru: just attack me...u b  
  
Yuuki:fine....waitruns off  
  
Yuuki, as usual, trips and falls face flat on the ground while running.This is mainly becuz she's only seven and her kimono is a bit too long....Amazingly, she doesn't cry this time!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:thinkinnow wat's she up to?And why didnt she start wailing?????  
  
Yuuki:runs back.....ill use my bow and arrows  
  
Sesshoumaru:watever......thinkignwoah!!!she didnt trip or anything on the way back!!!!  
  
Yuuki positions herself to shoot an arrow at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Yuuki:thinkingready...aim....and fire!!!  
  
The arrow flies straight through the air at a tremendous speed towards it's target. Just as the arrow was about to hit Sesshoumaru, he disappeared!!!  
  
Yuuki:think...WAT?!!?!?!?where'd he go???  
  
Sesshoumaru appears behind Yuuki.  
  
Sesshoumaru:whisper into Yuuki's ear...BOO!!!  
  
Yuuki:gasps, eyes widen and screams AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:laughing uncontrollably hahahhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuuki:tears in eyeswaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:uh oh.....umm...plz dont cry Yuuki....plzplzplzplz....pretty plz..........dont cry!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru is now standing in front of Yuuki begging her not to cry, but she just keeps on wailing....Sesshoumaru suddenly pulls Yuuki towards him. Yuuki's head is now leaning on Sesshoumaru's chest, crying her head off. Yuuki suddenly realises Sesshoumaru's hand stroking(???or is it patting) her head to comfort her. Yuuki's tears gradually stops as she rested her head against Sesshoumaru.  
  
Yuuki:...eyes closed...you're..nice..Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru:expressionless face................  
  
Yuuki:falls asleep...zzzzzz.....  
  
Sesshoumaru looks down at the sleeping Yuuki and smiles.  
  
In the Garden  
  
Yuuki:.zzzzzzzz........sleeping  
  
Sessshoumaru:..........smile  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly picks Yuuki up and brought her inside the house, to her room. He placed her on her bed and went out to play.  
  
Inside her room, Yuuki suddenly wakes up. She looks around her room in confusion.  
  
Yuuki:fwip fwipthinkhuh?...where am i?...oh, this is my room....but, how did i get here?  
  
Yuuki gets out of her bedand walked outside to the garden, where she found Sesshoumaru playing. Sesshoumaru hears footsteps andturn around to see who it was.  
  
Sesshoumaru:fwip....thinkoh...it's Yuuki  
  
Yuuki:uhhhh..........  
  
Sesshoumaru:...you're awake.....  
  
Yuuki:.uhh.....yeah.....  
  
Sesshoumaru:did i...uh.....wake you.....?  
  
Yuuki:no.......  
  
Sesshoumaru:that's good...then i'd probably get into trouble again.sigh  
  
Yuuki:did you carry me to my room.....?  
  
Sesshoumaru:.......uh.......y-yes....?  
  
Yuuki:.......oh........  
  
Sesshoumaru:looks down...............  
  
Yuuki:you're a good friendsmiles  
  
Sesshoumaru:.......................friend......?  
  
Yuuki:nodsyup!you are my friend. You're being nice to me now......so i guesswe could be friends.  
  
Sesshoumaru:....ok.  
  
From this point on, Yuuki and Sesshoumaru became good friends. They started playing with Yuuki's ball and had a good time. They played until their parents called them.  
  
Sesshoumaru's father:Sesshoumaru!!!!  
  
Ichigo(Yuuki's mother):Yuuki!!!!  
  
Yuuki and Sesshoumaru:Coming!!!  
  
The two of them started running towards the source of the voices, which came from the gates of the mansion.  
  
Yuuki:wat is it?  
  
Sesshoumaru's father:well, now Yuuki, Sesshoumaru and i have to leave now. We'll come and visit again some other time.  
  
Sesshoumaru:bye.  
  
Yuuki:do you hav to go now?sad expression  
  
Sesshoumaru:dont worri, i'll come visit another day. i'll make it as soon as possible!  
  
Yuuki:cheers upok!  
  
Yuuki waves goodbye as her new found friend, Sesshoumaru leaves for home.  
  
A few days passes  
  
Yuuki:sigh..........mother, when's Sesshoumaru gonna come visit?  
  
Ichigo:not for a while im afraid.  
  
Yuuki:awwww........but i want them to come now.!  
  
Ichigo:be patient Yuuki. they'll come when they have time.  
  
Yuuki:ok...........  
  
At this point Yuuki thought of an idea and called her mother and father.  
  
Yuuki:okaasan!(mother)otousan!(father)  
  
Yuuki's mother:wat is it dear?  
  
Yuuki:well,...um...can since Sesshoumaru doesn't have time to come over. Can I go over to Sesshoumaru's?plz say yes!!!!  
  
Ryou(Yuuki's father):well, we have to think about that.....  
  
Ichigo(yuuki's mother):just let her go dear. She's been waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back to play with him again. I dont think there isnt anything wrong with letting her stay afew dyas either. She dosn't have any real friends here to play with anyway.  
  
Ryou:well, alright. You can stay few days there, but if it is too much for Sesshoumaru's father then i want you to come back right away.  
  
Yuuki:YAY!!!thank you!!!!  
  
Yuuki ran back to the house and started to pack her things. Yuuki put her ball, some spare clothes and a snack on the way to Sesshoumaru's.  
  
few hours later  
  
Yuuki:itte kimasu!  
  
Yuuki's parents:itte rasshai!  
  
servants:itte rasshai!  
  
On the way to Sesshoumaru's, Yuuki thought of all the games they could play.  
  
On The Way  
  
Yuuki:thinkinggetting.....tired.....must.......not.......fall......asl...e ...e....p...........trails off  
  
Yuuki's dream(actually more like a nightmare).  
  
Yuuki:huh?.where am i?  
  
misty background.....dead trees...and um.....it's really dark.  
  
Yuuki:thinkim scared........tears start falling  
  
A figure outlined against the darkness appeared.  
  
Yuuki:im scared......MOMMY...........DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
figure:they cant hear you, they wont listen.  
  
Yuuki:no....disbelieving...no....it's not true......that's not true......MOMMY!!!!!DADDY!!!!!!!!!starts crying...sniff sniff....wahhhhhHHHHHHH!!!  
  
figure:wa--t......why do i always get stuck with the crybabies????!!!!!!!sigh  
  
A bright light suddenly appears, forcing the dark figure to retreat into the darkness. Where is this light coming from?As the light dimmed a bit, you could see someone in the middle of it, emitting the bright light. It was Yuuki, a bright aura of light around her.  
  
Yuuki:leave me alone.....  
  
figure:wat?where did this wench get such a power?unless......of course!!unless she's not human. Then, if she's not human, then she mst be a demon; a demon from the Hikaru clan, yet, her light isnt of the Hikaru clan, its the same as the Hikari. thinkingNo....it cant be...she cant be from the Hikari clan. Every demon from the Hikari clan was wiped out more than 50 years ago....how can there be a survivor????  
  
Yuuki:huh?.......what's this light around me?  
  
figure:......heh heh heh...so she doesnt know of the Hikari clan,or of the power each member of the clan possesses.  
  
Yuuki:wat's gonig on......?tears start  
  
figure:youll find out soon enough....little Hikari.  
  
With that, the dark figure diappeared and Yuuki woke up from her nightmare.  
  
Yuuki:wat was that all about?"little Hikari"?  
  
Arrives at Sesshoumaru's  
  
Sesshoumaru's father:Welcome, Yuuki. We herad you were coming.  
  
Yuuki:ummm....bows ojamashimasu(you say this when you are entering someone's home in Japan)  
  
ummm...where's Sesshoumaru?  
  
Sesshoumaru's father:...uh.....he's...thinkingi cant tell her that he's run off somewhere.........shell be heartbroken if i do.  
  
Yuuki:....hmm?...well, ill wait until he comes back...  
  
thinkinghes not at home is he?  
  
That Night  
  
Yuuki:wow!!!!the food here looks great!! itadakimasu!!(what you say before you eat...can be translated as giving thanks for the food)  
  
But as much as the food looked great..Yuuki didn't eat much. All she did was think of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Yuuki:Sesshoumaru, where are you?WHy is it everytime i make a new friend they just diappear?  
  
After Dinner  
  
Yuuki wanders outside to the garden. She looks around to see if anyone was watching her. When she saw no one watching her, she climbed over(actually jumped) the wall and into the dark fields, the moon used as the light for the path. After walking for an hour, she stopped and looked up at the moon.  
  
Yuuki:wow...the moon looks soo beautiful. It's a fullmoon today, so there's more light than usual. Inever though the moon can be that beautiful.smiling with tears in eyes  
  
Yuuki just stood there under the moon in a plain field with the tall grass being blown to one side by the cool night breeze. As the light of the moon fell on her hair, her hair was illuminated to a bluish-white colour, the colour that everyone of Hikari blood would have. Yuuki's eyes had turned all glossy, and they started to shine their normal orange-red colour , the spell cast on her broken. Sesshoumaru was just coming out of the forest, heading home when he saw Yuuki standing outside under the fullmoon. He'd noticed Yuuki was captivated by the fullmoon, and didnt see the suspiscious shadows starting to encircle her. Just as the suspicious shadows were about to attack, a bright light started to emitt from Yuuki's body, blinding everyone. Whn the lightcleared, the shadows were gone, an Yuuki, Yuuki seemed fine. Well, not exactly, she had lost consciousness, and was starting to fall, but she was caught by Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru:thinkingwhat are you, really?you have powers that ive never seen before, and aside from that, they were strong too.  
  
Yuuki:stirs...uh........Se..sess...shou...m-ma..ru....  
  
Sesshouamru:hmm?.......she's awake already?but, using that much power should put her out for a least for a few days.  
  
Yuuki:opens eyes......Sesshoumaru....smiles....  
  
Sesshoumaru:.......uh...uh....what were you doing out here?!!!and all alone too!!!!!....by the way...how did you get here anyways?  
  
Yuuki:smilei came to visit you!!!stops smiling and looks concernedyou're not mad are you....?  
  
Sesshouamru:...of..course not......  
  
Yuuki:you sounded mad.......  
  
Sesshoumaru:I WAS NOT MAD!!!!!!  
  
Yuuki:ahhhhhtears.......you're scary.....crieswahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshouamru:ah...wa--t.......sorry Yuuki...plz dont cry.....it's alright im not mad.....  
  
Yuuki:really?  
  
Sesshoumaru:sighyes....thinkingthank god she stopped crying.....anyone would hear her for miles around......and how is she able to have such power?  
  
Yuuki:wat's wrong?  
  
Sesshoumaru:..uhh....nothing...say.....why did you come here?  
  
Yuuki:....i...wanted.. to see....you....Sesshouma-.....falls asleep............zzzzzzzz.....  
  
Sesshoumaru:thinkingshe's such a sweet girlsmilesand so full of innocence and curiosity. While im just some bratty dog demon....who isnt even wanted or even liked by his own father.....i cant thinko f any reason why no one wouldnt like Yuuki. She is so lucky to have people who actually cares about her.........smiling down at Yuuki  
  
In The Fields  
  
Yuuki:sleeps soundly.......zzzzzzzzz  
  
Sesshoumaru:..........well, id better get her back to the house.sigh  
  
Yuuki:.mumblesno....i want to stay here a bit longer.......  
  
Sesshoumaru:alright.....sigh  
  
Yuuki opens her eyes slowly and looks up at the fullmoon. She starts having a vision of the future.  
  
Vision  
  
Demon(looks strangly familiar):i will kill you....you little wench!!!!  
  
Yuuki:you'd better not pick a fight with me, demon. You'll regret it later...evil grin  
  
Demon:regret? ive never regreted any choice that ive made.  
  
Yuuki:you sure about dat?.....  
  
Demon:well of course....  
  
Yuuki: i can see that you had a lot of misery in your past....especially after a special someone left you.  
  
Demon:gr......why you little wench!!!how dae you look at my past!!!!!starts attacking  
  
Yuuki:i am merely telling you to go and look for this girl who left you and apologize to her.  
  
Demon:apologize for wat?  
  
Yuuki:wat you said to her....it broke her heart when you said it, dat is why she ran away. To be away from you forever. She said she does not want to see your face ever again. You must have hurt her badly for her to say that, i can tell that she is a pure girl, pure of heart.  
  
Demon:.....i dont even remember who she was!!!!  
  
Yuuki:then i will find out for you.....  
  
Yuuki suddenly used her special powers of being able to see the past and future. She put the demon into a deep trance, and started to go through his memories, memories of his childhood.  
  
Yuuki:gasp......breathes heavily.....huff huff  
  
Demon:wat did you see?  
  
Yuuki: the young girl..i know her....she's.....  
  
End of Vision  
  
Yuuki:Sesshoumaru....i just saw the future......  
  
Sesshoumaru:Yes....i know...  
  
Yuuki:wat?  
  
Sesshoumaru:its your special power...at least, one of your special powers.  
  
Yuuki:my special power......?  
  
Sesshoumaru:...yeah......  
  
Inutaishou, Sesshoumaru's father, just found out that Yuuki was gone. He was just going to check up on Yuuki, and see if she was asleep, since her mother wanted her to be in bed very early. Inutaishou walks by her room and sees that there wasn't anyone in the room. He knew wat could have happened, she had run away to find Sesshoumaru. Inutaishou knew he had to find her fast, or she could be kidnapped or attacked by bandits, wolves or demons. He decided to form a search party to look for her. As soon as she was found, she would be brought back.  
  
Inutaishou: Alright....you four!!!!you're in one group.....guards...you go search in another direction.....blah blah blah.....and where's that Sesshoumaru gone to?sheesh....if he'd just been back by today, then Yuuki wouldn't of ran away, and we wouldn't be in this mess!!!!!!!!that little brat of mine is sooo annoying!!!!!!grrrrr  
  
Guard #1:sir, should we start looking?  
  
Inutaishou:well of course you should!!!!get your butts out there and find Yuuki!!!!before any harm goes to her.  
  
Guard #1:yessir!!!salutes  
  
Out in the fields  
  
Guard #1: we should find young Princess Yuuki fast or the sire will kill us  
  
Guard #2: yes....it's all Lord Sesshoumaru's fault Princess Yuuki ran away  
  
Guard #3:yes.....Princess Yuuki should have just waited for Lord Sesshoumaru to come back like a good little girl.  
  
Guard #1:.....well...yeah...but she ran away for a good reason...  
  
Guard #2:shes a good girl, really energetic, so you shouldn't expect her to stay put for long....  
  
Guard #3: but its still very dangerous outside, especially at night  
  
Guard #1: I think she can take care of herself...if she isn't attacked....that is....  
  
Out in another field  
  
Yuuki:yawn...im so tired...  
  
Sesshoumaru:well...who told you to come out here?  
  
Yuuki: I was looking for you...  
  
Sesshoumaru:well, I never told you to come look for me....baka..  
  
Yuuki: well, you weren't at home and playing by yourself is very boring...  
  
Sesshoumaru: soooo....?you can ask the guards to play with you...or the servants' kids...  
  
Yuuki: but it's more fun to play with you....and I would of wasted my time just coming here, I could've played with the servants' kids at home  
  
Sesshoumaru:sigh it's no use...  
  
Yuuki:wat did you say?.....puffs cheeks manga style  
  
Sesshoumaru:I said... its no use trying to get you to stop trying to play with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuuki:....????????dat was confusing.....  
  
Sesshoumaru:.....sighwont get it through your head if you think its confusing.....  
  
Yuuki:...hey!!!!im not that stupid!!!!!!  
  
Yuuki and Sesshoumaru started walking back to Sesshouamru's house. But Yuuki fell asleep on the way there so Sesshoumaru had to carry her the rest of the way back. When they returned..Inutaishou was there standing at the door, looking surprised.  
  
Inutaishou: Sesshoumaru!!!where have you been!!!.....  
  
Sesshoumaru:out...for a walk......  
  
Inutaishou:it took that long!!!!!!?!?!?!  
  
Sesshoumaru:...well........  
  
Inutaishou:well, at least you found Yuuki, or I would've killed you....  
  
Yuuki wakes up due to all the yelling by Inutaishou.  
  
Yuuki:...hmmmm.......?  
  
Inutaishou:...oh...Yuuki...im sorry did I wake you...?  
  
Yuki:nods head.........  
  
Inutaishou:...Sesshoumaru, take Yuuki to her room....  
  
Sesshoumaru:k.........let's Yuuki down  
  
Inutaishou:carry her back.....  
  
Yuuki:...its ok...I can walk.....  
  
Inutaishou:well....alright.....  
  
Sesshoumaru takes Yuuki back to her room and returns to his own.  
  
In The Garden  
  
Yuuki:lets play games!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:nah.......  
  
Yuuki:...fine then how about a contest?  
  
Sesshoumaru:do i get anything if i win?  
  
Yuuki:i wont argue with you anymore.....  
  
Sesshoumaru:ok.....  
  
Yuuki:yay!!!!!!!well have 3 contests then!!!!!one will be archery, one will be racing and the last one wil be who has the most annoying personality.!!!!!! 


	2. Just Poems

In The Past Poems!! Back Then Back when the first time we met, We had a hard time getting along. We would fight from time to time, But we would also have a good time. But that was a long time ago. That was the time when we were full of innocence.  
  
Now that years have passed, And we each went our own way, We haven't seen each other for some time now. Some things may have changed, But we will always have that friendship, Which we made back then. It seems just like yesterday.  
  
When we first met, we were always arguing Now I am no longer that innocent child that you knew way back then. I am older now, all my pureness lost After seeing all the violence in the world I have changed, and so have you. We each have a path to follow now.  
  
Time and again. We have stumbled upon each other's lives Ignoring the other as we walked past each other. Once we fought, Trying to kill each other off. We were blinded by our rage. We stopped just long enough to recognize just who we were fighting. I was shocked to see you were the one, I was trying to kill.  
  
I ran away from it all. I wanted to start a new life, But you wouldn't let me go. I escaped from your grasp... But you still chased me...until that day The day when you saw me die.  
  
I was dead....but I wasn't dead at all I was still alive...somehow... Then I knew why... My job in the world of the living Still isn't completed.  
  
When you saw me, my face You couldn't believe it... I was alive...and standing in front of you. I ignored you and walked away. Never to come into your life ever again. But I was wrong, I appeared again and again into your life, Always helping you, always protecting you. I wanted to leave.. But I couldn't....  
  
Something was pulling on me... Every time I tried to leave.... My heart would hurt and break When im not with you. I couldn't leave you.  
  
Thinking back to when we were children, I remember we would always fight, But now, we haven't fought since then. I wonder why... Things have changed, But I'll always be here with you, Even when I die.  
  
"For You"  
  
what is it that i would do for you?  
  
why do i feel like this?  
  
i feel so alone, always thinking of you  
  
dont leave me alone  
  
i would do anything for you,  
  
if only youd be with me.  
  
i am alone in the world.  
  
But then you came into my life,  
  
you made me happy, you made me sad.  
  
But one thing you made me  
  
was you made me safe.  
  
I feel safe when im with you,  
  
when you arent here,  
  
i feel as if i am no longer wanted.  
  
My heart hurts when you are not here  
  
beside me, comforting me.  
  
So dont leave my side,  
  
stay by me forever.  
  
When you left me years ago,  
  
i stood here waiting, hoping,  
  
that you would come back someday.  
  
When you did not return,  
  
i gave up all hope of you ever coming back.  
  
I left that spot in which i stood,  
  
not knowing that you came back for me.  
  
i left just a moment too soon,  
  
and missed the chance to see you again.  
  
I now wander around aimlessly,  
  
my hopes would rise when i see something familiar,  
  
but it would all be an illusion,  
  
created from my head,  
  
from my loneliness.  
  
i would do anything just to be with you again.  
  
For you, and you only,  
  
i can accomplish many things.  
  
With others i cannot.  
  
I never knew what my feelings were  
  
telling me, but now i know.  
  
I feel so safe and happy just being by your side.  
  
I just wish that time can be rewound,  
  
and everything can stat over again,  
  
from the day when we first met.  
  
Dreams  
  
i lie here on my bed,  
  
struggling against sleep,  
  
trying to stay awake,  
  
But in the end i would drift off  
  
into a deep and blissful sleep.  
  
I would dream of you often.  
  
My dreams, they tell me things  
  
I see you there, with a sad expression  
  
on your face. I wonder why?  
  
I call out your name, you do not hear.  
  
Why?can you not hear me?  
  
i try many other times, each louder than the last.  
  
i would awake from this nightmare,  
  
thinking, why did you not hear me?  
  
i remember the times we had together,  
  
when we were kids.we would laugh and play,  
  
but since we each went our own way,  
  
we have gottenfarther and farther apart.  
  
now that i remember,  
  
i now understand,  
  
you would not recognize me,  
  
since its been years,  
  
since we last saw each other.  
  
But why did I recognize you?  
  
A question i have always pondered.  
  
If you did not recognize me,  
  
why shold i be able to recognize you?  
  
You too, look different  
  
but i barely changed,  
  
is it because you do not want to remember?  
  
I know saying goodbyes to your friends is hard,  
  
but that is just how life goes.  
  
We cannot change the past,  
  
nor could we have done something different.  
  
We would always wish we could. but that  
  
would be impossible,nothing can be changed  
  
it pains me to see your sadness,  
  
when i dream of you.  
  
i too, feel this loneliness,  
  
of not being with you,  
  
always wishing to be together,  
  
once again....  
  
Far away Yet, not far at all; I search the world for you, Knowing you exist somewhere waiting, for me My heart longs for you, Yet you would not accept me You leave me behind I call out, but you do not hear Loneliness, i cant bear it Why would you leave me here? No one in this world.... Is here for me. I stand alone again, Waiting for eternity.... 


End file.
